


Out of Sight

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Zarkon, F/M, Femdom, Shibari, Suspension, Teasing, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: In the public eye, one would think the emperor was always in control. But out of sight is a different story.





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Haggar is my jam ok, as you can see in my last fics on here and my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Welp I hope you enjoy this one ^^

The Emperor was many things to the people. Powerful. In control. Prideful. A leader to the Empire who demanded nothing but the utmost respect.

Someone who upon first glance you would think was one who couldn’t even consider relinquishing control….

“Haaaaalk….aaannnnghhhh……”

Out of sight though? Oh that was an entirely different story. 

He was suspended with beautifully crafted knots holding him up. His legs are held open with his calf tied to his thighs as his arms are tied under him and a gag holding his mouth wide open.

There’s a soft hum as his witch sat at her work table……or well it would be a work table if she were actually working in that moment. Quietly she was going through her different toys.

“You are very foolish at times my Emperor….” 

He shivered at the tone of her voice when she spoke. Calm. Ordering. Steady. 

Zarkon couldn’t see what she was going through at the table but he had a feeling whatever it was he was going to love it either way.

His cock hung half hard, anticipation coursing through him as he trembles softly, “H…Hagguuaahh…” 

He heard her chuckle before hearing her quiet footsteps coming towards him. His breathing hitched when he saw the chosen device she had for him, held carefully on her sharp violet fingers. 

A familiar black fleshlight with dim purple lights representing the settings and buttons….

“Will and his suffice for you? Of course it will….stay still now,” she walked towards him, standing before him between his legs.

She could see them trembling slightly in anticipation as she slowly gripped his cock.

Zarkon took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes tight as his legs start to tremble a tad harder. His toes curled slightly when she slowly started to pump him slow and easy. The flesh began to harden slightly as precum dribbles from the tip and on to her hand. 

He groaned as he tried to arch up into it but she gave a harsh warning squeeze that had him stilling. She then moved her hand down to grip his balls, slowly groping and giving them a small squeeze, chuckling softly when he made a quiet whimper.

“Do you enjoy this?” She asked softly as she slowly held his phallus up, licking her lips slightly, “Your cock tells me yes….”

He shuddered as Haggar slowly slid the fleshlight over his cock slowly and teasingly. He gasped and shook as it closed snuggly around him causing him to try and buck his hips into it. Oh stars it felt as good as her cunt…..!

Haggar lightly strokes his thighs, watching him befor she slowly presses a bit. A choked gasp escaped him as he tilted his head back when it started to move around him in a clenching motion.

“Aaaaannngh….! Uuuuuulkk….gnnnhhnnnnggkkkk…..uuuuuumh…..!”

Zarkon lowered his ears and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, drool dribbling down his chin around the ring gag. His body slowly started to shake as he chokes slightly on a moan as he felt those hands grope and lightly play with his balls, tugging and rubbing on them as the toy did its work.

“Stars….imagine if other people saw you…..” her words earned a soft keen, “Saw the proud emperor reduced to such a state by his witch…..oh what would they say? What would they do?” She chuckled again. He could hear that grin on her face,

“Maybe they’d laugh…maybe they’d join….who knows?” She lightly dig her nails into his thigh as the fleshlight increased its movements.

“Haagghhhuuuuhhh!” He cried out, shaking a bit as the words caused heat to pulse through him at the though….it both shamed and aroused him further….!

The witch chuckled and hummed, “But…..I rather like having you out of sight…..”

He felt a kiss pressing to his thigh and a gently caress over his leg.

“…and all to myself.”


End file.
